Monstruo
by Ilisia Brongar
Summary: Por que aquella vez vio resurgir la esencia de su verdadera condición, vió como su razón se encontraba en otra esfera y de su piel humana se alzaba con la victoria su monstruosidad... y ahora es demasiado tarde para cambiarlo. Ni si quiera por amor.


**Monstruo**

_No creyó escuchar mal. Con rapidez dirigió la vista hacia la espesura del bosque. Un susurro se acercaba con presura. Una respiración. La lluvia no le dejaba ver más allá de sus propias manos, que comenzaron a otear hacia la dirección contraria los distintos árboles que parecían cerrarle el paso. El barro le cubría los pies. La humedad fluía como una maldición a través de su abrigo y el frío comenzaba a hacerse dueño del castañeo de sus dientes. _

_El jadeo constante aumentaba, junto con un nuevo sonido. Pisadas de trote se escuchaban a no más de cien metros. Intentó buscar a alguno de sus amigos, los que supuestamente le controlaban, pero no veía y mucho menos podía gritar. Temblando cambió de estrategia. Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible se encogió en el suelo, sintiendo como el barro actuaba de colchón, y se guarneció detrás de un tronco con la extraña forma de un caparazón. Quizás, un animal había construido allí antes su guarida. _

_Escuchó con claridad como el trote disminuía y el olfateo de aquello que le perseguía aumentaba, dejando claro que buscaba algo. Y que ese algo era ella. _

_Se encogió aún más sobre sí mismo y en el mismo momento en que lo hizo se dio cuenta del tremendo error que había cometido. Una fina rama seca, rara superviviente de la humedad colindante, se fracturó, provocando lo que habría sido un insignificante sonido en cualquier otra situación menos en aquella. _

_El animal levantó el hocico, o eso creyó ella que hacía, ya que desde allí no podía verle, y captó con rapidez el lugar del que provenía aquel ruido. Apretando los dientes, como preparado para atacar, hundió su cabeza entre los omoplatos y comenzó a avanzar en aquella dirección. En silencio. Casi arrastrándose._

_Gritó. Cuando vio aparecer ese rostro lobuno distorsionado por una lluvia que dificultaba su visión no pudo evitar proferir un chillido de angustia. Resbalándose por el barro y apoyándose en la extraña corteza que había sido su ineficaz escondite se puso en pie y comenzó a rodear el árbol, sabiendo que estaba apurando al máximo lo que sería un final bien merecido. Por haber desobedecido sus órdenes. Por haber querido saciar una curiosidad que ya había matado a muchos gatos como ella. Y lo peor, lo que más lamentaría, sería que él nunca se lo perdonaría, que cuando llegase el sol anunciando lo que siempre había sido su alivio, caería sobre sus hombros el mayor pecado, la mayor losa, una losa que ella había elegido colocar ahí. Porque sabía que aquella noche, si le veía, no le vería a él, sino a la sombra que había producido las prematuras arrugas que rodeaban sus ojos. A su peor pesadilla. _

_Continuó corriendo, sin escuchar nada a su espalda. La duda y el desconcierto de aquello le hicieron cometer su segundo gran error, o tercero, o cuarto… ya había perdido la cuenta. Sin pensarlo, se volvió a mirar, y justo en aquel momento vio como el lobo, agazapado detrás del arbusto que antes había sido su propio escondite, saltaba hacia ella, a la cual había dejado una pequeña ventaja, como jugando al gato y al ratón. _

_Por mirar atrás, descuidó el torpe baile de sus piernas y una rama que sobresalía de la tierra le quiso poner las cosas aún más difíciles. Como si el bosque entero se hubiese aliado contra ella. Con un brusco frenazo, cayó al barro de nuevo. Y ya no se levantó, porque al instante, el lobo se abalanzó sobre ella, colocando sus dos patas delanteras al lado de sus hombros. Y la gruñó. Sin saber por qué, aquel temible animal que parecía decidido a descuartizarla, se lanzó sobre ella y la gruñó. Y ella dejó de respirar, y el lobo continuó gruñéndola, y ella sólo hizo lo único que le quedaba por hacer: recurrir a la razón. _

_-Remus, soy yo – susurró, casi para sí misma. – Soy yo Remus... mi vida, soy yo. _

_El lobo aumentó la intensidad de su gruñido, dispuesto a no escuchar la absurda súplica. _

_-Por favor Remus… te amo._

***

Remus siempre se preguntaría por qué atacó su cuello en ese momento, después de esas dos palabras. Siempre se preguntaría por qué lo recordaba todo con tanta claridad. Por qué su mente se empeñaba en amargarle la existencia, en recordarle cada mañana lo bestial de su condición. Por qué ella, precisamente ella, tenía que haber sido la primera y única víctima de su monstruosidad. Sí, era un monstruo, y por mucho que se lo intentase negar siempre tendría aquella irrefutable prueba del crimen que cometió, del asesinato de esa chica y de su propio corazón.

Pero ya nunca se volvería a preguntar el por qué de su actuación esa noche. Lo juró aquella misma mañana, cuando recogió sus cosas y se marchó de Howgarts, bajo la cabizbaja mirada de sus magullados amigos, bajo la triste responsabilidad machacada del director de la escuela.

Y por eso no quiso dar mayor explicación en ese momento, después de recordar todo lo pasado e imaginar lo que podría pasar. Tras un frío "no", se giró, dejando las esperanzas de felicidad de la pobre Nimphadora pisoteadas, arrancándole el color de su cabello, de su piel y de sus ojos. Y sin saber por qué, sintió como si de nuevo hubiese hincado sus dientes en el cuello de la persona que amaba.


End file.
